


Habeas corpus

by Evan Velvet (AldricLen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Killing her for love, Murder, Short Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Evan%20Velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la tierra fría, debajo de nuestros sueños rotos como su piel bajo los golpes de mi cuchillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeas corpus

**1** .  _Monstruo_ . Tabla  _Ciudad fantasma_ .

* * *

 

Habeas corpus

* * *

 

_Got a picture of you_

_And the life that we knew_

_Now the thoughts of your body is hauntin' me_

_It's all a show_

**Ghost town**.

* * *

 

Me sentía abandonado por ella.

Así que la abandoné.

En la tierra fría, debajo de nuestros sueños rotos como su piel bajo los golpes de mi cuchillo.

Qué frágiles somos, cuánto rojo.

Y la extraño, lo mismo que a mi libertad, perdida con su _habeas corpus_.


End file.
